City of Time
by Issi Herondale
Summary: Set two years after CoHF. Jace and Clary are married and living in Idris, when Clary becomes pregnant. All she wants is a baby, but all Jace wants is Clary. Is there room in the Herondale family for three? Or will it tear them apart? CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ ALL THE TMI AND TID BOOKS!
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

This chapter takes place a year after the defeat of Sebastian/CoHF. I know it isn't out yet, so all this is made up. After this all chapters will take place two years after the defeat of Sebastian, and the ending of CoHF. Clary and Jace have been married for six months. Clary is 17 and Jace is 18

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I took Jace's hand as we approached the ruins of what used to be the Fairchild mansion.

"Well, it looks exactly how it did when I saw it last," I sighed.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" he asked," It isn't like we don't already have a home."

"I know," I told Jace," I just think that we shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Clary," he said," Tessa gave us Ravenscar as a wedding gift. It's not as if we're guests. And besides, she and Brother Zacha- I mean Jem are New York helping Alec and Magnus take care of Kira. It's really amazing how much work goes into goat."

"That isn't the point. It just doesn't feel right to me, Jace," I explained.

"Alright, but this isn't going to happen over night," Jace said," It'll be a ton of work, even of we won't be be doing it ourselves."

"But in the end it'll all be worth it," I smiled.

"It better be for what we're paying."

"Just think, Jace," I told him," It'll look just like it did before the fire."

"Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Valentine did raise me. Who knows, maybe I'll go insane and burn the house down too."

"That isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he countered.

"Of all the mood lightening topics out there you decided to go for fire and death," I sighed," I think that's a new low for you."

"Point taken," he smirked," I did have a better remark, but it involved Sebastian."

"I don't even want to know," I shuddered.

Sebastian was still a bit of a sore spot. But what can I say? It's not like I was going to just get over the fact that he had killed Max, kidnapped Jace or attempted to rape me. About the only thing I think I would ever be able to forgive him for would be killing the Seelie Queen, but unfortunately that hadn't happened. Good thing Sebastian was dead now. If there ever was a mood lightening topic, Sebastian's death would be a pretty damn good one.

"Moving on," I said," Have you sent the blueprints to the builders?"

"Yes," Jace whined," This is going to cost me so much money. I can't believe you're forcing me to rebuild an exact copy of the Fairchild Manor."

"I know," I smiled," I make your life so difficult. But I'm worth it aren't I?"

"You Clarissa Adele Herondale are most definitely worth every penny," he whispered, pulling me to him by my waist.

He leaned down, and planted a small kiss on the tip of my nose, while brushing the hair out of my face. I placed my hands on either side of his face, as he pulled back slightly.

"Don't ever let me forget," I murmured, gazing into golden eyes.

"Never."

* * *

A few hours later we found ourselves in a New York department store looking at furniture. Since Sebastian, along with countless other Circle supporters had been killed the Clave had become much more liberal with the use of portals. Suddenly you could portal in and out of Idris without a single problem. I made getting around much easier. "Jace," I called, across the room," Come look at this."

Jace set down the catalog that he was looking through, with a sigh. It wasn't that he was annoyed that I was interrupting his reading, but more of that I'd been calling him to look at some random piece of furniture every thirty seconds.

"What do you think?" I asked, motioning towards the pale blue loveseat in front of me.

"It's, interesting," he said, cocking his head to one side," I guess."

"Meaning..." I pressed.

"Meaning I'm not exactly a blue couch kind of person," he finished.

"It's a loveseat," I corrected him.

"Whatever the hell it is it isn't for me," he growled.

"Ugh, Jace!" I groaned," You are so difficult!"

"I don't understand why you brought me. I'm sure your mom, and Isabelle, or even Simon would have been happy to come with you. Why don't you have them help you pick stuff out?" he asked.

"Because if I had brought any of them you would have ended up with the blue loveseat!" I huffed.

"By the Angel, what have I gotten myself into?" Jace moaned," Why did no one warn me about marriage?"

"Fine, Jace, I'm going to portal home. When you've picked out furniture for the entire house you can meet me there."

I turned away from him and stormed off. Honestly I had no intention of going back to Ravenscar. It truly amazed me how just a few hours before, at Fairchild Manor, we had been fine, and then now we were arguing. It made me wonder how many marriages had ended due to furniture disagreements. Oh by the Angel, one little fight and my mind had wandered to the thought of divorce. It mad me wonder if I should go back and apologize to him. It wasn't Jace's fault.

Eventually I ended up wandering around. After I'd been gone about an hour I found myself sitting on a bed in a model of a children's room. I picked out a picture book to look at. I didn't bother reading the words, I just looked at the drawings. I managed to understand what was going on without the words. It was about a little girl who was mean to her mommy, and then felt bad, and had to apologize. Great, now Jace was my mommy, and I had to apologize. I threw myself back on the bed.

"Do you need help, miss," someone asked me a few minutes later.s

"Not unless you want to go apologize to my husband for me," I answered looking up at the woman standing in front of me.

I gave her a quick one over. She was using one hand to hold a little boy on her hip, and the other to push a baby carriage.

"I know how that feels," she laughed," Newlyweds I'm guessing."

"We've been married six months. How did you know?"

"You just have that look to you," she said.

"Oh," I mumbled, thinking of how to switch the topic," What's your little boys name?"

"Can you tell her your name?" she whispered to him.

"My name is Conner, I'm fwee," he answered.

"And this is my daughter, Janie, who's four months old," she beamed, motioning towards the baby carriage.

"My name is Clary," I smiled, as I extended my hand out to the mom.

"I'm Michelle," she beamed beamed back at me, taking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," Michelle agreed.

"I should probably let you get back to shopping," I said.

"Yeah," she laughed," You probably want to get back to your husband."

"It's not that I really want to right now, it's more of that I have to. He isn't used to department stores," I told her.

"That's amusing," she chuckled," Well I'll let you go.

I watched as she walked away. I felt a tiny bit of envy. I knew next to nothing about her, and yet I wanted her life.

I found Jace in the women's lingerie department a few minutes later. He seemed very clearly amused. At least he hadn't spent the last hour in misery.

"Someone's been having fun," I sighed.

"Huh?" he asked, as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I should have just told you how I felt."

"You really should have," I agreed.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," I answered," That and I've decide that the furniture should be brown."

"Oh, thank the Angel. I thought you were going to say pink. And we all know how I feel about pink. I was truly frightened," he told me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes," Let's go home. We can finish this another day."

* * *

"I'm still sorry about today," I said, pulling the covers over my body.

"Don't be," Jace yawned, pulling me him.

"Jace?"

"Hm?"

"I met someone today," I said.

"He undoubtedly was no match for my wit and charm."

"Michelle was very charming," I told him," And so were her kids."

"Mhm," he groans, sleepily.

"Her daughter, Janie, was adorable. The way her soft cheeks looked, and the way her little fingers curled," I smiled, to myself.

"Clary, what is going on?" Jace asked, as he sat up and turned the lamp on.

"What? Nothing!" I lied.

"No," he sighed," I'm pretty sure something is."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Tell me, Clary," Jace said.

"I want a baby," I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I want a baby," I repeated, a little bit louder.

"No," he stated," Absolutely not. No."

"I know you're afraid you'll be like like Valentine, but I promise that you won't be."

"That has nothing do with this," he said.

"Then what does it have to do with?" I asked, letting my voice crack.

"I don't want kids!" Jace exclaimed.

"I can't believe you," I hissed, as I threw back the covers, and stood up," I really can't."

I walked across the room, to pick up my robe. On my way out I didn't hesitate to slam the door. I decided to spend the night in one of the downstairs bedrooms. One of the perks about living in Ravenscar was that it was a large house, with many rooms. It was so big that I could go days without seeing Jace if I wanted to. I ended up picking the smallest bedroom that I could find, knowing that if Jace came looking for me he would overlook it.

The tears came the moment I fell onto the pillows.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is my first TMI, so I'm not 100% into story mode yet. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Lillie**


	2. A Day With Isabelle

**AN: CLARY AND ISABELLE ARE PARABATI**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**CLARY POV**

I yawned, as I rolled over. I felt for Jace's warmth beside me. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes. Jace wasn't next to me. Where was he.

"Jace?" I croaked, sitting up.

I waited for an answer. When there was none I rolled out of bed and walked to my closer to get dressed. After throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, I headed downstairs, and began making my way towards the kitchen.

"You're finally awake," a voice said when I was about half way down the hall.

"HOLY MOTHER OF THE ANGEL!" I screamed, as I caught a glimpse of Isabelle, and backed into the wall.

"You know, I don't think the Angel had a mother," Isabelle mused.

"What the hell are you doing here, Isabelle?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know," she admitted," I thought that we could go shopping, or something."

"Let me get this straight," I choked, still in shock," You broke into my house to see if I wanted to shopping."

"I have a house key. You gave it to me yourself," she gasped, seemingly shocked by my accusations.

"Isabelle, I wouldn't care if you had the freaking house deed. You can't just show up here like this."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to go shopping with the best girl friend I have," she whined," It's not like Simon will go with me."

"Okay," I said," Now you're just trying to make me guilty."

"Maybe," she smirked, shifting her eyes to the floor, in attempt to hide her smile.

"God, you are so manipulative," I muttered.

"I know. Does that mean you're saying yes?" she smiled.

It was true though. Isabelle was so good at manipulating peoples that she had gotten the Silent Brothers to admit that there was a cure for vampirism. To top it all off, she had gotten them to cure Simon, and let him ascend, which showed her brilliance, since Ascension had been outlawed for at least a hundred years. In all honesty, I think the only reason they agreed was because they didn't want to see Robert Lightwood's family line end.

"Fine," I breathed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"But first, breakfast."

"Already taken care of," she beamed," I've got some coffee and muffins waiting for you back in New York. All you have to do is change, and then we can portal over."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

I watched as Isabelle raised her eyebrows. If I had said so much as another word of protest manipulative Izzy would have come out. Isabelle was certainly running things. Even the thought that Mayrse had been afraid that Isabelle would have been stuck in the kitchen if she had been taught to cook was laughable.

"You're right," I sighed," Do you want to help me?"

"Of course!" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh, joy," I thought to myself," This will be fun."

* * *

An hour, ten bras, six pairs of shoes, and nine tops later we were ready to go. Isabelle put me through hell.

"Has Simon told you anything about how his training is going?" I asked Isabelle, before taking a sip of my coffee.

We were making our way from Isabelle, and Simon's apartment to Macy's. For some reason there were a lot more people out than I expected there to be.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," she sighed," I think he's embarrassed. You should see some of the bruises he comes home with."

"That's not how I remember my training with Jace," I told Isabelle," He was really careful, and precise."

"That's because Jace was your boyfriend. Something tells me that you weren't constantly training while you were in training," Isabelle sorted," I walked in on you a few times if I remember correctly."

"Okay, moving on," I gulped," When's the wedding?"

"We're still not sure," she answered.

"You've been engaged for two years, Isabelle," I said," I thought you wanted to do the whole wedding thing as soon as possible."

"I did at first," she admitted," But at the time we got engaged it wasn't really about getting married, but more about getting Simon cured, and ascended."

"So you just want to take things slow?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said," Maybe we could wait another year, and then start planning the wedding. The Angel knows my mom will be thrilled. I think she's abandoned all hope that Alec, and Magnus will get married. All she wanted was a wedding, and instead she got a goat as a grandchild."

"That explains so much," I laughed," No wonder she's been spending so much time with my mom. I thought she was doing it because she wanted to reconnect, but now I get the real reason."

"Yeah," Isabelle said," While my mom does love being with your mom, it's mostly for Henry."

Henry was a pretty good reason to hang out with my mom. At just under fifteen months old he already had the world wrapped around his little finger. Some people might find it creepy that I had a little brother who was sixteen years my junior, but it didn't phase me. Henry was adorable, and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

"On the subject of Henry," she continued," When are you going to make him an uncle?"

"Jace won't."

"What?" she asked.

"I mean we won't," I corrected myself," Henry isn't going to be an uncle, unless my mom has another baby."

"Clary," Isabelle said softly," What's wrong?"

"I can't have children," I broke down.

"Oh, sweetheart," she soothed, wrapping her arms around me," We can take you to a doctor. I'm sure it's not as serious as you think."

There I was, in the middle of a New York city sidewalk having a break down. That day wasn't the best.

"No," I sobbed," It's Jace."

"Well we'll take Jace to a doctor," Isabelle shrugged," Actually scratch that, we'll have Magnus take Jace to a doctor. I can't deal with that crap."

"You don't understand. Jace doesn't want kids," I cried.

"He what?" she gasped.

"When I told him I wanted a baby he said no. He told me that he doesn't want kids," I heaved.

"I am going to slap that boy when I see him," Isabelle growled.

"There's nothing you can do. If he knew that I'd td you he'd be angry."

"He's being selfish," she s snapped," Is he thinking about what anybody else wants? You want a baby, I want a niece or nephew, my mom wants a real grandchild, and the Clave wants more Shadowhunters. That makes the vote four to one. We win."

"It doesn't work like that, Isabelle," I sniff.

"I'm going to have a few choice words with him," she muttered," And they aren't going to be about about what hair products he uses."

* * *

We never made it to Macy's, because we got a call telling us that there had been a demon attack in the subway. We had to go back to her place and change. By the time we made it to the subway, all the people had been cleared out, due to "flooding". Isabelle and I decided to split up and search for the demon. She was going to take one side of the tracks, and I was going to take the other.

"Be careful about the third rail," I warned.

"I know," she huffed, as I'd warned her about it a million times.

I couldn't see across because it was too dark. I was waiting for her to make it to the other side of the rails. I was about to as if she could see anything unusual she let out a terrifying shriek.

"Isabelle?" I gasped," ISABELLE!?"

There wasn't an answer.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled.

Still no answer. I felt my breath quicken. I ran to the edge of the platform, and peered over the edge. I stifled a cry, when I saw her crumpled int he ground, less than three feet away from the third rail.

"Isabelle?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she laughed, rolling over onto her back.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" I exclaimed," I thought you were dead!"

"Scared you, didn't I?" she chuckled.

I let out a breath, and put my head in my hand. I had honestly thought that she was dead. After another moment I lifted my head, and turned around.

"Get your ass over there," I growled, walking away from the edge of the platform.

I heard her let out another laugh. I was about to turn around and say something to her, when I was suddenly slammed into the wall. I heard my seraph blade fall to the floor . In the blink of an eye I had become face to face with a creature that appeared to be an overgrown, lethal lizard.

"ISABELLE!" I screamed.

Within moments it was off me, and on top of Isabelle. I grabbed my seraph blade of the floor, and ran towards it.

"Abathar," I said, preparing to strike.

The creature dodged my blade, and moved off of Isabelle. It was coming straight for me. I had to move fast. I yanked a dagger out my belt, and threw it. The dagger hit the creature in what appeared to be the chest. It let out an angry howl, as it stopped for a brief moment, before charging. I ducked, and pushed myself off the wall, causing me to slide under its body. There was a searing pain in my cheek, as I went under it's tail.

I ignored the pain, and set my focus on whatever was in front of me. I called on Abathar again, as it tab towards me for a second time. This time around I held the seraph blade straight out. The creature made no sign that it noticed. Seconds later it had impaled itself. Ot immediately disintegrated into dust.

"Good job," she said, coming up behind me.

"Thanks," I told her, turning so that we were face to face.

"Oh, that looks painful," she stated, putting a finger on my cheek," That things teeth got you good."

It burned were she touched me. When she brought her hand back I saw that blood was dripping down her hand. It must have been bleeding pretty badly.

"It was it's tail," I corrected.

"Oh," Isabelle said," Now I know what type of demon that was. It was an Ahiab demon."

"That's great Isabelle," I nodded," But I'm bleeding here."

She sighed, and took out her steele, and drew an iratze on my cheek. I kept my eyes clamped shut as she did it. When I opened them I noticed that the blood was still on her arm.

"There's blood on your parabati rune," I told her.

"Eh," she shrugged," It's fine. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and followed her over to the platforms end, and we climbed down onto the tracks. We took are time getting to the other side. When we were about halfway across we heard a low growl behind us, and then a sudden smack. We both spun around. Isabelle shined her witchlight on the ground. Curled into a ball on the ground was a second Ahiab demon.

"It looks like his friends didn't warn him about the third rail," she laughed.

* * *

**I definitely think writing helped me with my current emotions. It was an absolute terrible day. Long story short:**

**Me being the average highschooler that I am went to school this morning in order to pick up my schedule, and all that great stuff. Upon attempting to acquire said schedule I was informed that the district had transferred me to another school, without notifying me or my family. School starts tomorrow. My best friend goes to my now former school. I just paid for a school trip for a school that I no longer go to.**

**Anyways, thank you all for the beautiful reviews! You don't know how happy they make me! I appreciate it so much!**

**~Lillie**


	3. Dinner With The Herondales

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but it was hard for me to write this chapter, and I haven't had internet. However I have already started writing the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

"Clary?!" Jace yelled, from the kitchen," The lasagna is burning!"

"Turn the oven off, and take the lasagna out," I called back, not moving from where I comfortably sat on the couch.

I heard him let out a string of profanity. He was hoping that I would take it out for him, which I wasn't going to do. I was too preoccupied at the moment. Isabelle was going to there in a few minutes, and I was terrified. It had been a few days since the demon in the subway, and I'd told her about Jace not wanting kids. Isabelle was a bean spiller. I wouldn't have been shocked if she said something along the lines of " Jace, pass the peas. And while you're at it tell me why you don't want kids. " She hadn't seen Jace since before the subway, so I knew that she still hadn't had her "choice words" with him. Jace let out a stifled cry, and I heard the sound of the lasagna hitting the floor.

"CLARY!" He screamed.

I got up of the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Jace stood in front of the oven, covered in lasagna, holding his hands out.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"The lasagna burnt me, and I dropped it," he whimpered.

"How did it burn you?"

"The glass," Jace said, pointing to the now shattered glass pan.

"You touched it?" I inquired, holding back a smirk.

"Yeah. How else was I supposed to get it out?"

"Gloves," I said," Gloves."

"Men don't wear gloves," he scowled.

"Well," I smiled," Women don't get burnt."

"Just help me clean it up," he said.

"I will. Right after I take the other lasagna out of the oven."

"Other lasagna?" Jace inquired.

"Uh huh," I nodded, pulling the oven mitts from a drawer.

"You made another lasagna?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I told him.

I bent over, and opened the lower oven. Inside is an unscorched, perfectly golden lasagna.

"You baked another one?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"I love you, and I'm not trying to make this sound like doubt you, but I knew you wouldn't be able to pull this off," I confessed.

He muttered something under his breath, turned around, and walked away. Awesome. Guess who had to clean up the destroyed lasagna, and finish making the rest of the dinner.

* * *

"Hey, babes," Isabelle smiled, cheerfully, as she skipped into the kitchen an hour later.

"Hey," I grumbled back.

"How's the lasagna making going?" she asked.

"Fine," I answered," It was done an hour ago."

"Not that type of lasagna, Clary."

"Now I'm just confused," I told her.

"One might replace the word lasagna with the word baby," Isabelle winked.

"For the love of the Angel, Izzy," I groaned.

"Does that mean no?" she asked.

"What do you think Isabelle?"

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, as she picked up a knife, and began to stab left over cheese from the lasagna," I. Want. A. Niece. Or. Nephew!"

"So violent," I murmured.

"Look," she said," If you were in my situation you'd be acting the same way."

"By the Angel, you're being really unclear today," I told her.

"Simon and I are in somewhat of a technically non-committed committed relationship," she explained.

"Um what?" I asked.

"We're exclusive, but we're not."

"So he could bring another girl home, and you'd be okay with that?"

"Well no..." Isabelle said.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but, Isabelle, you need to get your crap together."

"Clarissa, darling," Magnus sang, as he entered the kitchen, not giving Isabelle the chance to say anything.

"Hey, Magnus," I smiled, turning towards him.

He came over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I brought champagne," he said, setting a large bag down on the island.

"Clary won't be drinking," Isabelle whispered to him.

Magnus's eyes widened. His eyes scanned my body.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"No," I growled, glaring at Isabelle.

"But she will be!" Isabelle squealed.

"No, I won't be."

Magnus stood awkwardly at the corner of the island, glancing back and forth between me and Isabelle. He was Cleary intrigued, but also slightly baffled by what he was witnessing.

"Who knows," she grinned," Maybe you can get Jace drunk off of the champagne that you won't be drinking."

"You are so evil," I said, in disbelief.

"More evil than my father," Magnus added.

* * *

I reached for the bottle of champagne, hoping that Isabelle wouldn't notice. I heard a small cough from across the table. She had seen. I raised my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes dared me to do it. She wasn't the boss of me. I glared back. What was she going to do? There was no way for her to stop me. She smirked and turned to Jace.

"So Jace, how do you feel about children?" she asked.

That bitch. I pulled my hand back, and placed it in my lap. She gave me a triumphant grin. She certainly had thought this out.

"What?" he coughed, choking on a bite of lasagna," I'm sorry but I didn't hear the question."

"I asked what you think about children's hospitals," Isabelle lied," You see, I'm thinking about requesting that the Clave open one in Alicante."

"Ha," he snorted," They're great for mundanes I suppose, but not for the children in Idris. He have iratzes and the Silent Brothers."

"You see, this is why I ask you things," she sighed, faking her disappointment," I hadn't even thought about that."

"You hadn't thought about the Silent Brothers being able to cure the sick?" he asked slowly, as if he were trying to make sure that he had heard her right," Are you feeling okay, Izzy?

"I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight. I think all this baby business is making me delirious," she said, shooting a small smirk at me.

I was going to kill her, and bury her where no one would ever find her. Not even the Silent Brothers.

"You're pregnant?" Simon squeaked.

"No," Magnus laughed, giving me a wink," What she meant to say was that Alec and I are thinking about adopting a baby."

"We are?" Alec gasped.

"Yes, remember the other night? We discussed it," Magnus insisted.

"No, I don't think we did," Alec told him.

"It was after that party."

"Oh," Alec murmured," I think I remember now."

That's code for: I was drunk, and we possibly did discus it, but rather than make myself look like an idiot I'm going to say I remember the conversation, even though I have no freaking idea what really happened.

"Congrats!" Simon exclaimed, at the same time that Jace muttered, "Well that's the biggest mistake of your lives."

We all chose to ignore Jace's comment. I pretended to congratulate Alec and Magnus too, even though none of it was real. Magnus had really stuck his neck out for me. That could have gone so badly for him.

* * *

By the end of the night Jace was drunk just like Isabelle had intended. I really didn't know what to do. Everyone had gone home, leaving me to clean up the kitchen.

"I love you," Jace whispered, coming up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed his lips to my neck. He spun me around, so that I was facing him. His lips met mine. I don't know why, but for some reason, I let him kiss me.

By the time I made myself stop, I already had my legs wrapped around his waist, and my shirt off.

"No more, Jace," I panted.

"I was wrong," he gasped for air," I should have known to use gloves."

And just like that, I forgave him, and we were kissing again.

Jace walked us down the hall, to the living room, and dropped me on the couch. I stared up at him. He smiled, and pulled his shirt off, before climbing on top of me.

I woke up on top of Jace the following morning. I rolled off of him, and stood up. He was sound asleep. I silently tiptoed out of the room and crept upstairs to our bathroom. I had to pee, and I didn't want to wake Jace up.

I padded over the vanity to look at my forehead. I was pretty sure that I'd see a massive bruise. I had somehow managed to bang my head into Jace's. When I was done examining my head I glanced down at the sink. On the side sat my birth control container. I picked it up and opened it. I had forgotten to change the day. However looking down I saw that it wasn't the only thing that I had forgotten. Inside the little plastic wrapping sat yesterdays unconsumed pill.

What had I done?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also tell me how you feel about swearing. I'm not saying I'll be dropping f-bombs left and right, but it's still good to know where you and I stand.**

**Also, hint hint: big stuff is happening in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**~Lillie**


	4. Isabelle, The Possible Kidnapper

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! They're really motivational!**

**For this chapter please not that I don't live in London, so things may not be entirely accurate. If you happen to live in London let me know if anything is off.**

**Also there is some swearing in this, because everyone who replied to my question said that they were okay with it.**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**CLARY POV**

I wasn't expecting to find Jace next to me, in bed, when I woke up, and I didn't. But I also didn't expect to find myself hunched over the toilet puking my guts out, but I did. It didn't take me being a genius to set off little alarms in my head. For the past week little things here and there had made me suspicious, and each time I had the thought I pushed it away. But my throwing up was the last straw. I would have thought that it was a sign of some rare demon disease if it hadn't been for the fact that I already knew that I had missed a pill.

I immediately got out of my pajamas, got dressed, grabbed some money, my cell phone, my keys, and headed to the portal. I wasn't wasting any time. I was pretty sure that I was right, but if I wasn't I wanted to know as soon a possible. It only took me a split second to decide where I should portal to.

In an instant I was in a London alley. I pulled out my cell phone as I entered the busy streets of the city. What was better than buying a pregnancy test in a country where no one knew you? These little things only made me love portaling more. The only downside was that I got multiple calls from my very confused cell phone company asking how I could make a phone call from New York, and then make another phone call from say Australia a mere twenty minutes later. I had to simply laugh and tell them that they must have made a mistake.

Isabelle picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," she said

"Hey, can I meet you at your place in say ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure," she told me," Where are you?"

"London."

"London? What are you doing there?" Isabelle inquired.

"I'll explain when I get there," I said," Oh, wait, Simon is still training with Jace right?"

"Yeah, Isabelle answered.

"Good, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hung up, and shoved the phone into my pocket. It took me a few minutes to find a store. When I did it took me a little while to find what I was looking for. There were so many different kinds of tests. Blue ones, pink ones, ones that promised accuracy, ones that were so expensive that not even the queen could afford them, and ones that were so inexpensive that it seem a little bit risky to let it tell you what your future held. I ended up buying a few that were a little pricy, but it was worth it. The last thing I needed was to tell Jace things that weren't true.

"Did you find everything alright?" the check out lady asked.

"Yeah," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Your total will be £42.67."

I pulled out my money and set it on the counter.

"Honey, I can't accept this," the woman told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"It's American money."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I sighed.

I pulled my wallet out on my pocket, and took out my credit card.

"Will this work?"

"It should, " she smiled, taking the card.

Thankfully she wasn't one of those chatty cashiers. I don't think I could have handled another moment awkwardly standing at the counter. When she handed me the bag I got out of there as quickly as I could. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see the person in front of me. The force of the impact knocked me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright," said a familiar sounding voice.

I looked up. It was Tessa.

"Tessa," I breathed.

She laughed, and extended her hand out to me. I took it, and she pulled me up.

"What are you doing in London?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled.

"True," I said, contemplating whether or not I should tell her.

"I'm here because the Institute requested that I pick up my stuff. Apparently Shadowhunters secretly hoard. They've been keeping all of my old stuff in their basement. They've been keeping a bunch of my old dresses all these years," she laughed.

"Well, that's, um interesting," I said.

"Are you alright, Clary?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Not exactly," I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm staying in a little flat, at a hotel not too far away."

"I'd love to," I admitted.

* * *

"Life doesn't have a straight path, that's for sure," Tessa sighed, from across the table.

"What would you do?" I asked.

"Well, that's hard for me to say. You see I have this theory that our whole lives have already happened, but in the future. And while that's a given, it's more of a hopeful idea. An example could be me telling you this. I'm saying it in the present, but it's also the past, because five seconds from now is the future, and now is already gone, but ten seconds from now the future turns into the past."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"It's something I've just thought over the years. It reminds me that in dark times there's a future, and even if you aren't going to be there it's because that's what was supposed to happen," she elaborated.

"Is that in sense your version of god?" I wondered, aloud.

"No," she stated," I don't have anything against religion, in fact I was raised to believe in god, but I don't believe that there is a god. When you're like me it's hard to believe those things. I've been on the other side of the known, and none of it has ever been mentioned. However, I still can't come up with a better idea about angels, other than that they were created by god, so really it's a conundrum."

"That's amazing," I murmured.

"It's nothing more than time," Tessa told me, taking my hand," If everyone had as much time as I have I'm certain that they too would work out some of life's mysteries, to where it made sense for them."

"I think you've done what should be done with life," I smiled.

"I've made so many mistakes," Tessa laughed.

"But they've been the right ones, and if what you said is true they couldn't have been avoided," I said.

"Can I ask you something, Clary?"

"Anything."

"If you do turn out to be pregnant, and I hope it's not to much to ask this, but do you think that I could be a part of your child's life?" she asked.

* * *

"I can't look," I squeaked, handing Isabelle the pregnancy test.

"You are such a wimp," she muttered, taking it.

"What does it say?" I asked, hopeful.

"It's negative," she told me.

"Really?" I sighed in relief.

"No, I'm just messing with you," she said," You're pregnant."

"Shit," I said, pulling my knees to my chest," What am I going to tell Jace?"

I thought back to Tessa. She had seemed so eager for me to be pregnant. She was so confident that Jace would come around in the end.

"The Angel works in mysterious ways?" she suggested.

"Haha, very funny Isabelle. I'm serious."

"Look," she said," I'm sure that this will all turn out fine."

"He wasn't kidding when he said that he didn't want kids," I choked.

"Well maybe you could put the baby up for adoption," she told me.

"And who would adopt a Shadowhunter baby?" I asked, shocked by her suggestion.

"Well, not to name names, but there's a certain black haired Shadowhunter that I know who would love to take your baby," she answered.

"I'm not giving you my baby, Izzy."

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Isabelle announced something inexplicably horrifying.

"If you won't give me your baby I can kidnap you, and drug you, and then steal your baby, and then I can leave you in the desert," she smirked.

"What the hell, Isabelle."

"I saw it on tv," she smiled.

"What have you been watching?" I asked, scooting away from her.

"The Lifetime channel," she stated simply," I love how they explain the way the inner workings of mundane society. It doesn't cease to amaze me how okay mundanes are with that sort of stuff."

"Isabelle, none of that stuff ever happens,"

"Oh, really?" she squinted.

"Okay, maybe it does. I don't know." I huffed, giving up.

"Haha, I win," she laughed.

"This may shock you, but I have an even better idea than stealing my baby," I told her.

"You do?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, having your own."

"No," she said," I'm fine with stealing yours."

"You're so difficult," I groaned.

"I know. And you're about to think I'm even more difficult."

* * *

"Please put that down," I told Isabelle.

"But it's so cute!"

She was holding up a little pink onesie. She had drug me to some large children's store, to look at baby stuff. I had laterally know that I was pregnant for less than two hours, and I was already baby shopping. We had decided that I should probably tell the people closest to me (minus Jace, and Simon) first. We were planning on meeting them at my mom's, and Luke's.

"And why is it pink anyways?" I asked," Maybe I'll have a boy."

"I'm having a girl," she explained.

"No, Izzy. Not this again," I groaned.

"Look," she said," You have a problem, and I'm fixing it."

"No, just no."

She rolled her eyes, and turned around. She slowly walked around the displays, looking at more baby clothes.

"Oh, my god!" she gasped, suddenly, rushing away.

"Ugh, Isabelle," I moaned," Where are you going?!"

She was already gone. I ran after her, almost hitting a few people.

"Isabelle?" I called," Isabelle!"

After a couple of minutes searching for her I gave up. I eventually wandered to the front of the store to wait. I was about to leave, when something caught my eye.

"Can you help me?" I asked, as I approached customer service," I've lost someone."

"Oh?" said the man, behind the desk," How old is your child?"

"How old is my child?" I repeated back, not understanding.

I couldn't see how being a month pregnant had anything to do with this.

"Yes," he yawned," We can't help you if your child is over the age of twelve."

"She's eleven," I lied.

He looked at me skeptically. Yeah, I'll admit that it was a little bit far fetched, but whatever. For all he knew I could be a mother with an eleven year old. However unlikely that was, it didn't make it impossible.

"And how old are you?"

"I don't see how that's important, when my daughter is missing," I snapped back.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes," What is her height, hair color, eye color, and what is she wearing?"

"She is 5"8, her hair is black, her eyes a very dark brown, and she is wearing black stiletto boots, a pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket," I told him.

"You don't say."

"Oh, and her name is Isabelle," I added, giving him a small smile.

He pulled out his walky-talky, and pressed the call button.

"We have a code three. Please locate the child, and bring her to customer service. Her name is Isabelle, she is wearing black high heeled boot, jeans, and a black jacket. She has dark hair, and dark eyes," he announced in a monotone voice.

Clearly he wasn't the slightest bit amused.

"There, will that suffice?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you very much."

Half an hour later another employee came to customer service, holding Isabelle by her elbow. She doesn't look happy, but what reasons did she have to be?

"I found her in the gift registry," said the employee," This is the eleven year old, right?"

"Yes, that is her," I smiled.

"And you're her mother?" they asked, staring at me intently.

"Uh huh," I nodded, motioning for Isabelle to come to me.

"Coming, mother," she glared.

She walked over to my side. I gave the employees another little smile, thanked them for their help with finding my "daughter", and then left the store with Isabelle.

"Well that was a complete bitch move," she muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You would have done the same thing," I told her.

"Alright, that's true. I forgive you."

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting!" Isabelle hissed at me, from the other end of the couch.

"I'm about to tell some of the most important people in my life that I'm pregnant, Isabelle."

"Gee thanks. That says how much I mean to you," she pouted.

"Cause it isn't like I told you first," I rolled my eyes.

"Same difference."

"You are so over dramatic," I told her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

There was a knock at the door, signaling that Mom, and Luke had arrived. Suddenly it became difficult for me to breath. How was I going to do this?

"I'll get it," she said, standing up.

I watched as she disappeared around the corner. My heart began to beat faster, and my palms started to sweat.

"Well, isn't it a lovely day?" Magnus smiled, plopping down beside me suddenly.

I jumped, and let out a small cry.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"A little bit," I admitted.

"Sorry," he apologized," I probably should have portaled to the front door. However I wanted to get my favorite spot on the couch."

"It's alright," I told him," I was just a little startled."

I turned my head towards the doorway when I heard the sound of foot steps coming. Isabelle entered the room, with Mom, and Luke in tow.

"You took my spot, Magnus!" Izzy whined.

"If you value any of your pairs of black boots you'll just deal with it," Magnus threatened.

That shut her up about that. She wasn't willing to put her shoes in danger. For all Isabelle knew he would turn them into ferrates.

My mom rolled her eyes, and stepped around Isabelle, who was still blocking the doorway. She gave me a hug, and then sat down in a chair opposite to me. Luke smiled, then went to sit in the chair next to her.

"Where's Henry?" I asked my mom.

"With Mayrse," she told me.

Off course. Why wouldn't he be? That's when I realized that Isabelle's urges to steal other people's children may have been inherited, and not developed as I had previously thought.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to have us over for coffee?" Mom asked.

"Crap! The coffee!' Isabelle cried, as her eyes widened in terror.

She ran out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen. Moments later my suspicions were proved to be correct, when the smoke detector went off, and smoke slowly began to appear in the hall.

"There is actually," I sighed, preparing myself.

"I thought so," she smiled weakly," I just want to tell you that I'm okay with whatever you decide to do."

"Huh?"

"It's alright, sweetie. I already knew that you probably would want to do more than just rebuild Fairchild Manor, and modernize it. And while I think that brown suits the house, I think that you should be able to paint it is you want," she went on.

"Mom, this isn't about singing Fairchild Manor," I laughed.

"It isn't? That's what Isabelle told us," Mom said.

I took another deep breath.

"No, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**It finally happened! Clary's having a baby! I can't figure out who's the bigger problem, Isabelle or Jace.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I'm hard at work on the next chapter, which is even bigger than this one.**

**~Lillie**


	5. All Around Chaos

**It's a new chapter! And I am so excited! This is our fifth chapter together, which is amazing. I really hope you like it! Enjoy! **

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I sighed happily as I got out of bed. As silently as I could I walked across our room, to our dresser. I took some bobby pins out of their container, and began to pin my hair up. I still hadn't told Jace that I was pregnant, but after the initial shock and fear I was thrilled. At that moment I wouldn't have cared about what he thought. I was having a baby, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

That morning I decided to get up before he did, and make him breakfast. It wasn't what I usually did, so I thought it would be a nice little surprise for him. That and the fact that I was actually getting up early anyways, because I had plans that day. I made him a nice breakfast, and plated it fancily. Once I was done cooking I went out to our small garden, and picked a flower. I'll admit that it was probably a bit too much, but I was so happy.

"You're up early," he yawned, as he came into the kitchen.

"You can tell?" I asked.

"You're smiling, and you got up and made me breakfast at five in the morning. Something's definitely going on."

"Oh," I said.

"So what is it? I'm dying to know," he smiled.

"I'm just going to spend some time with Izzy today," I told him.

"That's it?" he laughed," You see her basically every day."

"But today we decided to take a little trip," I lied smoothly.

I wasn't just going to tell Jace then and there. It was going to be special.

"Oh goodness, I'm not sure I want to know. Whenever you two take trips it ends up with me either coming home to tons of shopping bags filled with things Izzy has picked out for you, or some random new animal," Jace sighed.

"That only happened once!" I retorted.

"I came home to a monkey eating frosting with a can opener!" he exclaimed.

"That isn't relevant."

"I can't even," he shook his head in defeat.

"Then don't," I smiled, waking over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. I went up on my tiptoes, and then closed my eyes. Sooner or later he was going to have to give in. I felt as he reluctantly bent down and kissed me.

"You want something," he whispered, when we broke apart," I know you do."

"Maybe," I giggled, pushing him back.

I gave him a small smile, before happily skipping out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he called, following me out.

"Out," I answered, as I reached the hall closet.

I opened the door, and grabbed my rain coat, my rain boots, an umbrella, and a scarf. By the time I closed the door he was behind me.

"At five in the morning?" Jace questioned.

"The early bird catches the worm," I smirked, pulling on the rain boots.

He watched as I pulled on the coat, and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"And why do you need a rain coat?"

"I'm obviously going somewhere where it rains," I laughed.

"Clary, I'm serious," Jace said," Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I winked.

"Clary-" he protested.

I cut him off by giving him a quick on the lips. Before he could say anything else I ran to the portal.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," I shouted.

I stepped into the portal, and was gone.

* * *

"Right on time," Tessa smiled, as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh, I thought I was early," I yawned.

"It's never too early," she laughed, pulling me in through the door, to the living room.

I glanced around the room. It was extremely colorful. There were shades of red, gold, and blue that I had never seen before. I assumed that it was Spanish, though I knew very little about Spanish decor. Somehow it was easy for me to see how Tessa had chosen Spain as one of the placed that she and Jem would visit.

"We have to be a little bit quite though," she whispered," Jem is asleep."

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said," I forgot my jacket in the bedroom."

She turned and left, leaving me all alone amidst the colors. Something shiny caught my eye. I took a few steps towards a small shelf, which was in the corner of the room. As I approached it I noticed some small pictures, all of which were old.

The first was of Tessa, who I immediately recognized, despite the turn of the century clothing, sitting next to a man who could have only been Will. At their feet was their daughter, who couldn't have been more than three, with her dark curls, of fine baby hair, and their son who was around seven or eight, looking just as handsome as Will had. The next picture was an older, grown up picture of Tessa's daughter, who stood beaming, in her wedding gown, beside her husband. The third picture was of the daughter with her children. She looked so happy, and care free.

My eyes briefly scenes the other pictures, taking in what had been Tessa's life. My gaze came to land on a small locket, which peeked out from behind a photograph of Tessa's son. I reached out and took it in my hand. It was perfectly oval, and smooth, except for the bright sapphires, which stood out against the bronze of the locket.

"Will gave that to me just after I gave birth to our daughter," Tessa said, from behind me.

I spun around to face her. She stood in the doorway, clutching her coat.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I sputtered.

"It's fine," she smiled, weakly.

I could tell that it made her sad to think about them. She slowly walked over, and stood to face the photographs. We stood in silence as she stared at them.

"She was very pretty," I whispered, after a few minutes.

"She looked just like her father, and her aunt," Tessa murmured.

"Can I ask what her name was?"

She took in a deep breath. I can tell that she did it in order to give herself time to think.

"It was Lucie," she said, finally, as she raised her hand to point to the photo of her on her wedding day," And that was her husband Jesse."

"And her children?" I asked, knowing that Tessa would tell me anyways.

"That was her son Thaddeus, who we called Tadd, or Tadd pole, and that was her other son Edmund," Tessa choked.

"And the little girl?"

Tessa let out a small sniffle, as she picked up the photo of Lucie with her children. It pained her to look at them.

"Her name was Celia," she told me," She had just turned seventeen when Will died. I remember people always used to think that we were sisters. She loved that. I was so much closer with her than I was with either of James's daughters. She was me in most ways. Celia had my hair, and my eyes, but one thing she had that I didn't was Will's humor. I think she was his favorite, even though he never cared to admit it. She was both of ours.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tessa whimpered," I never cared to find out. It was too painful."

Tessa's back straightened out, and she wiped some of the tears from her face. After clearing her throat she looked at me.

"All these bright colors are making me dizzy," she laughed suddenly, her fact still washed out from crying," Gaudí really knew how to get the Spanish out of their homes."

"Are you sure you still want to go?" I wondered, setting the locket back on the shelf.

"Of course!" she smiled," But not until after I tell you a little bit about La Sagrada Família, and some other Spanish architectural wonders."

The next half hour was filled with Tessa explaining how architecture was a major fascination. It wasn't that Tessa was as interested in it as she appeared to be, but more of because she was trying to get her spirits up. I honestly had no idea what she was telling me. After she was done we left. Tessa and I arrived in Cadair Idris, a little later than we had intended, but we didn't miss seeing the sun rise, or eating our little picnic breakfast.

* * *

**SIMON POV**

I broke out into a couching fit, as I was slammed into the floor. I stared up at Jace, who stood over me, holding his seraph blade, with a large smirk on his face.

"That's three for me, and zero for you," he beamed.

Over the past few months Jace had been teaching me about human to human combat, and let's just state that to say I sucked would have been an understatement. He was killing me at it. Jace hadn't even explained the steps to me, before we started, he just attacked me. He told me that it was the Valentine method. While Valentine hadn't been someone that you would want to teach you he had come up with a system that produced excellent fighter, one of of which was Jace.

Jace extended his hand, to help me up, but I ignored it. I was still trying to catch my breath. While I laid there I decided to make some conversation.

"I forgot to congratulate you," I choked.

"Congratulate me?" he laughed," On what? My good looks, and my fabulous charm?"

"The baby," I wheezed," Isabelle said that it should be born in June."

"I'm going to be an uncle?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, as I pushed myself off the floor and stood up.

"Now I'm confused."

"I'm talking about Clary, Jace," I sighed.

"Clary? What does she have to do with this?" he asked.

"She's pregnant."

"What?" he breathed.

Moments later Jace's seraph blade fell to the floor with a loud bang. I couldn't tell how he felt by the look on his face. He appeared to be in shock. I watched as he turned away from me, and stormed towards the doors of the training room. He punched a beam with a large force, as he exited the room, causing the floor to shake.

I stood there in silence, trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

We stayed out all day. However, I don't remember most of it, because I fell asleep around noon, on the blanket which we had laid out in the grass. I think Tessa went somewhere while I slept, because when I woke up she looked exhausted. My theory was that she had taken a long walk while I slept. She seemed much more at ease.

I gave her a tight hug when we parted ways that evening. It was strange, because the strangest feeling came over me as she had her arms around me. It was that feeling you get when you somehow know that things are about to change.

* * *

**SIMON POV**

"You did what?!" Isabelle shrieked, jumping to her feet.

The book she had been reading fell to the floor.

"I thought he knew!" I exclaimed,"You told me he did."

"No! I said that he didn't know! She was going to tell him tonight! I wasn't even supposed to tell you!"

"You didn't make that clear, Isabelle!"

"I thought you understood, Simon," she whispered, suddenly calm and silent.

I watched as she sank to the floor, and put her face in her hands. I had never seen her like that. I knew that I had really messed up this time.

"Isabelle," I gulped," Is it really as bad as you think?"

She lifted her head, and looked me directly in the eyes. Her face was tear streaked, and red.

"I don't think you realize what you've done."

* * *

**CLARY POV**

All the lights were off when I got home that night, telling me that Jace was still training with Simon. I sighed in disappointment. I had really been hoping that Jace would be home. I threw my jacket, and scarf onto a chair, before heading up to our bedroom.

When I got to our bedroom I was greeted by a gust of cold air. Have had left our window open. I let out a groan, as I walked across the room, not bothering to turn on the light. I didn't see the point. All I was going to be do was take off my shoes, pants, and shirt, and then slip into bed. I was too lazy to search for my pajamas.

"I guess I'll just have to tell him tomorrow," I sighed, as I pulled the window shut.

"Tell me what," Jace growled.

I jumped in surprise. I thought he wasn't home. I walked over to the nightstand, and turned on our lamp. Jace was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't know that you were home," I breathed.

"As I'm discovering, we keep secrets from each other, some bigger than others," he said, with no emotion.

I walked over to the dresser, and began taking the bobby pins out of my hair. They made small clinking sounds as they hit the wood.

"I hardly think you not telling me that you're home is a secret," I laughed, nervously.

"I know, Clary," Jace told me," Simon told me.

"Told you what?" I asked, cautiously.

Simon didn't know that I was pregnant. I hadn't told him. I'd only told my mom, Luke, Magnus, and Isabelle. It was Isabelle. I should have known that she would tell him. I prayed that he was talking about something else. Anything else.

"About you being pregnant."

I stopped dead. I stood there, staring at my reflection, unsure of what I should do. I didn't want to turn around.

"I- I," I stuttered.

"I'm guessing that's what you were going to tell me."

"Yes," I nodded, turning around.

He had gotten out of bed, and was standing a few feet away from me.

"We're not having a baby," he said.

"It's to late for that," I told him.

"I don't care. I'm sure that we can find some way to solve this. Adoption isn't common in the Shadowhunter world when the parents are alive, but it exists."

"I'm not giving my baby up for adoption."

"There is no baby, Clary," Jace shook his head.

"Stop telling me that!" I exclaimed," I'm pregnant whether you like it or not! I know you're not thrilled about it, but you have the next eight months to get used to the idea."

"You aren't listening to me!" he hissed, his voice rising," We are not having a baby!"

"You're right," I whispered," We aren't having a baby. I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, as he narrowed his eyes.

"I want this baby, and I want you, but if you can't accept that then I am no longer your wife, and this is no longer your problem. You are free. I'm releasing you," I said, using hardly any breath," Goodbye, Jace."

* * *

**Okay, so it's been a while, but that was because I wanted to try to nail this chapter. I'm not saying that I did, but it is about as close as I am able to get.**

**Anyhoo, in celebration of the fifth chapter I want to do something. I think I might do this every give chapters or so. But anyways, what you can do is ask me any question about anything. The story, or me, or what I think about anything. I think it'll be interesting. However do keep in mind that if it's about something in the story I may not outright answer it, but I'll possibly give you some hints.**

**Please remember to review! I've really appreciated all of the positive feedback! I also happily take constructive criticism and suggestions.**

**Also, I mentioned La Sagrada Família earlier in this chapter, and I just wanted to say if you haven't ever heard of it you should definitely look it up. It is absolutely amazing. They've been working on it for 131 years, and they won't finish it until at least 2026. It is completely stunning. It's gorgeous. It's definitely one of those things that I must see one day.**

**~Lillie**


	6. The Plans of Want To Bes and Would Bes

**CLARY POV**

"Is that the last one?" my mom asked, as she took the box from my arms.

"There's just one more," I replied.

"I can get it if you want," she told me.

"No, I'll get it," I said," You should probably go help Luke."

I could see Luke lifting one of the heavier boxes into the car, which looked absolutely ridiculous against the backdrop of Brocelind plain. I wasn't sure which portal they had used to get it here. My gaze shifted to Magnus, who sat in the front seat, staring out the window.

Magnus had been the one getting me through all of this. When I left he was who I went to. Magnus hadn't asked any questions other than if my bed was comfortable, and if I needed another blanket. I spent a few peaceful days with him, before I went home to my moms. I don't know who else I would have gone to. I couldn't take living with Isabelle and Simon, and I hadn't been ready to face the questions of Mom and Luke. And if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew that Alec was gone on business in Alicante I wouldn't have gone to Magnus either.

She smiled, before she walked off. I climbed the stairs, and walked down the hall to our room. It looked just as it had a week before, when I left. Something told me that Jace hadn't been sleeping in here. The only sign that he had even been in the room was that our wedding photo was face down on his nightstand.

I went over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Before walking over to our dresser it set the picture back upright. It pained me to see it; him in his traditional wedding ceremony gear, and me in my nontraditional white and gold swirled wedding dress.

I clicked the pen, and began to think about what I would say, eventually I gave up and just wrote the first thing that came to mind.

_Jace,_

_I hope you're going to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Please know that in spite of all this I still love you, and I always will._

_-Clary_

I looked down at what I had written. I took the pen and scribbled until the words became illegible. He didn't deserve a letter. That wasn't true. I didn't deserve to write a letter. I was the one who left, not him.

This was my last chance to change my mind. Could I really go through with this? Everything inside of me screamed to stay. But that wasn't an option. My baby wasn't going to grow up with a father who didn't want them. I'd grown up without my father, and I was fine. I suppose I had had Luke, however I was sure that between him, Magnus, Simon, Alec, and Robert that my baby wouldn't be lacking male influence either.

We would be just fine. The both of us. All of us. Life was going to go on, and we were going to be happy. I would raise my child in a brownstone. I would take the to the library, and I would teach them to draw and paint. It would be just like my childhood, only my baby would grow up to be a Shadowhunter. And who knew, maybe I would eventually remarry, and have more children.

My stomach churned at the thought. I couldn't imagine being married to anyone but Jace, or loving anyone but him. I sank to my knees. I tried to imagine raising my child with anyone other than him, and growing old with someone else. How could there ever be anyone other than him?

"Clary?" I heard my mom call.

"Coming," I shouted.

I stood up, and wiped the tears from my eyes. That was it. I was leaving. Once I walked out the doors of Fairchild Manor there was no turning back. But I couldn't just not leave him anything.

Once again, I picked up the pen, and wrote him a note. Only this time it was short, and it was simple. All it said was _go_ _live_. That was all I could say. And then I left.

* * *

"It's a lot bigger than our old brownstone," my mom told me," The old owners decided to section the house off into twos, instead of fours."

"It's nice," I shrugged.

I wasn't lying. It really was. My mom and Luke had bought it a few months before, and had already been in the process of moving when my marriage suddenly ended. I did like it, but the walls that I was looking at weren't the walls of Fairchild Manor, where I wanted to raise my children. The brownstone with Mom, Luke, and Henry would just have to do.

"But it's not home," she sighed, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"No," I agreed," It isn't."

"It will be. I promise, sweetie," she said, taking my hand," Why don't we go see the nursery."

She pulled me down the hall, towards or destination. At the very end of the hall she opened a foot, and pulled me inside.

"This is your room," she told me, motioning to my large cream colored surroundings."It use to be the playroom back when it was first built."

"I thought we were going to the nursery."

"We are, but I wanted to show you your room first. Especially the closet," mom said.

"Oh goodness, what's in the closet?" I groaned.

"You'll see," she laughed.

It turned out that they had Magnus put a portal in my closet. It was so that I could go back and forth between Idris and there easily. When I objected, telling her that it would be inconvenient for me to have the portal in my room she told me that they had one too. She really didn't overlook any detail, my mom.

When we were finished inspecting the portal she took me to another door, which lead to an adjoining room.

"This will be the baby's room," she announced, as we entered the room that connected to mine.

I gasped. It was beautiful. The pale yellow walls were illuminated by the setting sun., which was streaming in through the large windows, and the white and black French doors.

"It's gorgeous," I gasped.

"I know," Mom agrees," When we bought it the owners told us that it's exactly how it was when the brownstone was built."

"I really do love it, but are you sure that you wouldn't rather give it to Henry?" I asked.

"We actually planned on turning it into a baby's room for when you had kids. Luke and I were hoping that you would stay with us from time to time. Though you weren't actually pregnant at the time when we came up with the plan," she explained.

"Things somehow always work out, don't they?"

"I guess they do," she told me.

The pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but cry a little bit. It was partially because I loved her and I was happy, but the other part was that I had just done something that I had never imagined myself doing.

"I want you to know that we're here for you sweetie. All of us. Just think, you'll get to raise your baby with a playmate, in a house similar to where I raised you. And we'll always be here for you," she whispered.

"I love you," I cried.

"I love you too."

* * *

**JACE POV**

As I walked into the bar I avoided making eye contact. All the people around me were wrapped up in loud, heated discussions, making it seemingly easy. That was were the men of Alicante came when things weren't going their way. For a group of warriors we sure didn't seem to be all that lucky with women.

"Jace!" someone exclaimed.

I turned to see Alec in the corner, waving for me to come sit with him. I walked over and sat in the chair beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Currently I'm getting a drink, because Magnus wants to have a 'serious' talk when I get home. But I'm here in Alicante trying to get more funding for the Institute," he said," No one told you?"

"Well I haven't seen anyone for a while, so no."

"Not even Clary? I would have assumed that she would tell you, since she knew."

"Clary left me, Alec," I sighed.

"What?!" he blurted," Why would she leave you?!"

"She's pregnant."

"I don't understand," Alec told me.

"I don't want the baby, and she does. Every time she brought it up I kept telling her no, but she still got pregnant."

"Well, Jace," Alec half laughed," If she's pregnant it's clear that you were the one who should have been listening to that no."

"I know, but I didn't," I groaned," I was drunk, and I think she was too. It happened that night you guys all came over for dinner."

"She didn't drink."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That night we were there Clary didn't drink the entire night. In fact I think that it was because of some sort of agreement she made with Isabelle. Or at least that's all of what Magnus would tell me."

"Are you telling me that my wife, and my sister conspired against me?" I choked.

"Oh, man. That's messed up," he said.

"I need a drink," I muttered.

* * *

"Bartender," Alec giggled," We would like another round."

"And don't fill it halfway like you did last time," I ordered," Half assing isn't acceptable.

"Now were was I?" gurgled Alec," Oh right, I was telling you a sad story."

The smile on Alec's face vanished, and he suddenly looked as if he was about to cry.

"And then Magnus told me that I couldn't play the charango, because it would make the llamas migrate. Can you believe him? We illegally entered Peru, and Magnus wouldn't so much as let me play a damn instrument," Alec sobbed.

"What a jerk," I muttered.

"I know! I'm starting to think that relationships aren't even worth it."

"You and me both," I grumbled.

"Except I'm still not understanding why you and Clary broke up," Alec told me," You may not have wanted kids, but at least you can have them. Magnus and I can't. All we have is a goat. A very adorable goat, but still a goat. I can't even begin to tell you what the adoption process is like."

"Maybe Clary can give you guys the baby," I told him.

It didn't seem like such a bad idea to me. I wouldn't have a kid, she would still get to see it whenever she wanted, and we could stay together. Problem solved. Man, getting drunk was the best thing I ever did. I bet you that's when all those geniuses out there came up with their great inventions.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"I am a genius."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! Writing is kind of hard. But I finished, and we have a new chapter!**

**Okay, I have a question, how do you guys want the baby to be named? I was thinking that I could either take suggestions and see what sticks, or I could do a poll on names that I like, or I could take suggestions and put my names and your names in a poll. Though keep in mind that we're a little ways out from naming the baby. So what do you think?**

**Also, do you think Jace is going to go through with his plan?**

**Please remember to review! You guys are fabulous at it!**

**~Lillie**


	7. Assurances of a Mother

**Thank you guys for all the supportive reviews! They're really helpful!**

**NOTE**: **Someone mentioned that it was hard to come up with names since you guys don't know the gender of the baby, but I just wanted to let you know that at this point I don't know either. I think I'll post the poll about five chapters from now, as we approach the baby's due date. But until then keep the suggestions coming!**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

Three weeks had gone by since I had moved out of Fairchild manor, and four since I had left Jace. Things weren't going well. At least not emotionally. I felt like each little thing my cause a mental breakdown. Who knew, maybe I'd already had one, and nobody had the guts to tell the unstable pregnant girl. Who was I kidding? Isabelle would have said something. All the freaking hormones were getting to my head.

"So I was thinking that we could go with a light blue color for the walls, and a dark blue color for the furniture," Isabelle proposed.

We were standing in the middle of a large baby display, again I might add. Recently it had become a common occurrence. But not even lying, it had actually become a little bit fun, except for when Izzy turned into a control freak. Such as right then.

"First of all, we're sticking with the yellow," I told her," And second of all, I thought that you said I was having a girl."

"God, fine," she groaned," And I did think that you were having a girl at first, but now I'm sure that you're having a boy."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, if you were having a girl you would have elevated estrogen levels making you happy, but recently you've been all screwed up, because you're having a boy, and his testosterone levels are throwing you off," she explained.

"Gee, thanks," I grumbled.

"Don't worry," she soothed, already searching for something else to buy," It happens to the best of us."

"I'm sorry, what?" I laughed.

Apparently Isabelle had suddenly become a baby expert.

"Oh! Shiny!" she gasped, fixing her eyes on some little metal ceiling stars.

She happily skipped over to them, and began to babble about where in the baby's room they would go. I sighed, and followed her.

"I'm nine weeks pregnant. Can you even tell what I'm having?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't know," she admitted," But I do know that in the mundane world one usually sees their doctor when they're nine weeks in. It's all very fascinating."

"You looked this up?"

"Of course," she beamed," For the first fifteen years of your life you were a mundane. I didn't really think that you'd want the Silent Brothers to take over your prenatal care."

"Look at you, using mundane words like prenatal care," I sighed," The next thing you know you'll be getting a mundane job, raising mundane children."

Her eyes went wide with shock. Bingo. I nailed it. While she was completely okay with going to mundane stores, wearing mundane cloths (which weren't at all mundane by their standards), and marrying a mundane, she was in no way alright with being called one.

"That is not fair!" she exclaimed," I am mundanifying myself for Simon's sake."

"Well I'm not Simon am I? So Cleary something has peaked your interest."

"Fine," she growled," If you must know. We Shadowhunters don't have a medical vocabulary as extensive as yours. I mean when someone gets pregnant they're just pregnant, and in nine months they'll have a baby. Unless you count having your own personal Silent Brother as your helper. We don't do the whole vitamins, ultrasounds, and breathing classes thing."

"What about the fathers?" I asked.

"They're tend to be a little bit less involved, but that's cause they're of you know, killing things."

"Unless you had Valentine, in which case your father experiments on you," I countered.

"Well no offense, but your father was the idiot of the century."

"I completely agree with you on that one. Nothing you could say about him would offend me," I told her.

"Well that's good to know if I ever want to go on a hate rant about him," she winked.

* * *

I was greeted by Henry's high pitched screams the moment I walked through the door.

"Mom?" I called, setting down the bags I had been carrying," Luke?"

There wasn't an answer. Where were they? Cleary no one was going to do anything about Henry. I sighed, before trudging up the stairs. What was a relatively short climb seemed so far.

I walked down the hall, towards his room.

"Hey," I cooed," Where's mommy?"

He immediately stopped crying. Henry looked up at me with tears in his large baby eyes. I could tell that he had been crying for some time. He let out a small whimper.

"Oh, sweetheart," I smiled.

I bent over and picked him up. Henry leaned his body into mine. I pulled him close to me, and gave him a small kiss. Obviously he hadn't been given any attention in a while.

"Where is everyone?"

He sniffled again.

"I think we'll just have to find them," I told him.

Henry clung to me tighter. It broke my heart to see him so upset. As I was leaving the room with him it occurred to me that something might have happened. Why else would Henry have been left to scream.

"Did something bad happen?" I whispered.

I was terrified. What was I supposed to do with him? I couldn't just leave Henry in his crib. If something was still in the house it would be able to get to him. But I also couldn't take him with me. It was too dangerous. Crap. He was going to have to come with me.

I leaned down and plucked a dagger out of one of my boots. It was one of the few things I had adopted from Isabelle.

"I bet that you've never seen one of these before," I said, trying to keep the calmness in my voice," Huh, Henry?"

Of course he couldn't see, because his tiny face was buried in my hair. He was scared too. Of what I wasn't sure. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I crept back down the stairs. The floor creaked when I reached the bottom, making my stop dead in my tracks. I prayed that nothing heard it. As slowly as I could I made my way through the first floor.

I was almost done, when I caught a glimpse of red hair, through the doors which lead to the patio. I took a deep breath. Mom. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and one of her arms was limply draped over the edge of the chair she was in.

I walked over to the doors, and pushed them open. I skirted around her as quietly as I could. When I came around to face her I could see that her eyes were closed, and she was pale. I noticed that she was holding a baby monitor. I could tell that it was on, which frightened me even more.

"Mom?" I croaked.

She didn't so much as flinch.

"Mom," I said, with more urgency in my voice.

Still nothing. Oh god. I pursed my lips, holding back a sob. I reached out, to touch her arm.

_Please be alive_, I prayed.

Shivers ran through my body, as my hand inched closer to her. Her eyes shot open, the moment I touched her.

"You're alive," I breathed.

"Did something happen?" she asked, alarmed.

"I came home and Henry was screaming," I told her," I thought maybe a demon attacked the house."

She glanced down at the baby monitor, and shrugged. She didn't seem too worried.

"I must have accidentally muted it."

I stood there in disbelief. I came home thinking that something had killed her, and it was not big deal.

A few seconds later she motioned for me to hand Henry to her, so I did. After that I decided to go to my room, to be alone.

_Is this what raising a baby is going to be like_, I wondered as I sat on my bed. Always fearful that something was going to happen. How many times would I have to sneak through my home, clutching my baby, hoping that we would be safe?

* * *

The next day I sat in the waiting room of a hospital. I rubbed my palms on my jeans. My mom leaned over, and rubbed my shoulder. We had been waiting for over an hour.

"Clarissa Herondale?" a nurse called.

I looked up. The nurse stood by the doors, scanning the room. I took a deep breath and stood up. Mom followed my lead.

"That's me," I said.

"Perfect," she smiled, glancing down at her clipboard," I'm just going to take you back, and we're going to weigh you, draw blood, check your blood pressure, and all that fun stuff, and then Dr. Calvert will meet with you."

I nodded nervously, before following her through the doors. I looked back at my mom. She gave me a smile.

After the nurse was done she handed me a dressing gown, which I had to change into, and left. I felt sick to my stomach. The only thing that kept me from leaving were the reassurances from my mom.

"Calm down," my mom instructed.

Before I could confess how panicky I was there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," my mom called.

The doctor entered, smiling at us both.

"You must be Clarissa," she beamed, reaching out," I'm Emily Calvert."

"I am," I nodded, shaking her hand," Call me Clary."

"Nice to meet you, Clary. And you are?" she asked, turning to my mom.

"I'm Jocelyn, Clary's mother."

"Will a boyfriend be joining us?" she inquired, eyeing my wedding ring.

I looked down at my wedding ring. I still hadn't taken it off. It felt weird to not wear it. I was actually the only Shadowhunter to even have one. It had been a big deal too. I had wanted a mix of a mundane wedding and a Shadowhunter wedding. I had to fight so hard for it, and now it was all for nothing.

"No," I answered, coldly," My husband won't be attending."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. I could tell that she hadn't been expecting that. An eighteen year old that was married prior to getting pregnant was a dying breed. However, in my case it was the getting married before I got pregnant that had gotten me into this sticky situation.

"Alright," she said," Just let him know that he's welcome any time."

"I will," I lied.

Everything shifted. It was time to get to the real stuff.

"I'd like to examine you," she said.

"Okay," I gulped.

She had me lay on my back while she examined me. It took awkward to a whole new level. I'm not sure how long it took, but it wasn't over soon enough.

"You can sit up now," she told me.

I felt dizzy, from sitting up to fast. But the look on her face distracted me from it.

"Hmm."

"What?" I asked," Is something wrong?"

"No," she said calmly," It's just that I'm not seeing what I usually see a nine weeks."

My heart skipped a beat. What did she mean?

"I don't understand."

"Let me order an ultrasound," she said," That'll give us some answers."

"About what?"

I watched as she got up and left. Could something really be wrong. I though back to the previous days when I'd felt a small pulsing in my stomach. I should have said something right away. Maybe if I had told my mom we would have bee. Able to come to the hospital sooner.

I looked over at my mom. She looked concerned too.

"I'm sure that everything's fine," she assured me.

She returned about ten minutes later, with another woman. The doctor introduced her as an ultrasound technician. My doctor then left to "go look at my lab results'.

* * *

"You most definitely not nine weeks pregnant," the technician said, as she rolled the transducer over my stomach," I'd say you're just past sixteen weeks."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"You're a bit further along than you thought."

"A bit," I gulped," That's almost two months further than I thought."

"Well, these things do happen," she chuckled.

They must. How had I not known? I had been taking my birth control every day. Oh, no.

"I didn't stop taking birth control until I knew that I was pregnant, which was not until just over a month ago!" I exclaimed, in horror.

"You should be okay, it shouldn't affect your baby though. Except there are some other things that do concern me," she answered.

"What are they?"

"I don't want to worry you, but your baby's heart beat is a little bit fast, your baby's small, and-" she doesn't finish.

"What?" I ask," Please tell me."

"Your temperature is 104 °F, which puts you at high risk for miscarrying. Also we have to worry about complications later, because of your age," she told me.

"Okay," I gulped," Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, I think you should discuss that with Dr. Calvert, when she gets back."

Luckily that's when Dr. Calvert came back. She explained to me that the tests that she did have the results for confirmed that I was indeed pregnant (obviously) and that my tests showed that I was negative for any viruses or diseases. However there were some tests that would take about to get the results for.

She ended up telling me that my baby was most likely small because I was young, and small myself. When it came to my temperature she said that if it wasn't home within the next day that I would most likely loose the baby. When she told me I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath. My mom asked if we could have a minute alone when Dr. Calvert was finished.

"Look at me, Clary," she said, taking my hands into hers.

I clenched my eyes shut. She let go of my hands, and pulled me to her chest. I halfheartedly tried to fight her grip. I quickly gave up.

"Clary, just listen to me for a minute."

"What," I mumbled.

"You're baby is going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" I cried.

"Because you are a Shadowhunter," she said," And because there's nothing wrong with you."

"But you heard what they said," I sobbed.

"You're okay. Clary, your temperature is high because of the baby. I already suspected that your baby would be special, and this confirmed it. The baby has the fire of heaven. Your baby will be unlike any Shadowhunter the world has ever seen."

* * *

My phone began ringing, as we left the doctors. I looked down to see that it was Jace calling. I hesitated for a moment, before picking up.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Meet me at the house tonight," Jace said," I want to talk."

That was all he said. There were no hellos, or questions about how I was doing. Not even a mention of the baby. I didn't even have time to answer before he hung up, and left me debating whether or not I would go.

I slipped on my coat and gloves, and then pulled on my warm wool hat. I had decided to go. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but whatever it was it had to be important.

I portaled to a spot about half a mile away from the major, in order to give myself time to think. It took me about ten minutes to make it to the house, but it felt so much shorter.

I didn't bother with knocking when I got there. I just took out my key. Everything was dark when I entered, but I expected that. have had a habit of lurking in the dark. I knew that he would be in the bedroom, so I didn't waste any time climbing the stairs.

"I'm here," I panted, as I entered the room.

I flipped the light with on. He sat on the bed, looking expectant.

"I knew that you would come," he said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"For starters I would like to discuss the circumstances which got you pregnant."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but rather that there was nothing that I could say.

"Do you have any idea what I'm talking about, Clary?" Jace asked.

"No," I told him truthfully.

I probably never would know. But right now he was pinpointing that particular night.

"Clary, you got me drunk!" he yelled, suddenly," You and Isabelle tricked me!"

"Isabelle had a plan, I didn't! I never intended for this to happen!" I shouted back.

"Well it did! And it's because you can't leave things be!"

I glared at him. How dare he accuse me of planning that.

"Even if that night hadn't happened, we would still be here, in this situation!' I argued.

"You don't know that," he screams.

"How far along am I?"

"I don't know, Clary," he growled, angered by what he thought was a ridiculous question," A month and a half, I guess."

"No," I shook my head," I'm not."

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"Because I'm sixteen weeks pregnant, Jace. I'm almost at four months."

He looked surprised. Almost as surprised as I had been. In that moment he new that it truly had been an accident, and that I didn't get pregnant because of that night. But that didn't mean a thing. It wasn't enough to change his mind.

"We can still get rid of it," he blurted.

"I can't believe you just said that," I choked, taking a step back.

"I didn't mean it like that," he snarled.

"Yes you did," I quivered.

"We could give it to Alec and Magnus," Jace continued," They want a baby."

"And so does Isabelle," I told him," But the answer is no. This is my baby."

"It's mine too," he said.

My eyes dropped to the floor. I would have given anything for him to have said that, but not in the way that he was saying it.

"No, Jace. It stopped being your baby the moment you said that you didn't want it."

"So that's it?" he asked," You're willing to give us up, after everything we've been through together? For an unwanted child."

"After all we went through you still can't accept every part of me."

"I already have!" he exclaimed.

"If that were true you would accept this baby. Because it represents us both. Ot is both equally me and you," I told him, as I stood up," I just don't think you fully realize that yet."

That was the last thing I said before leaving. The only thing that had change from the first time I left him was that I now had closure. We were completely finished. That would be the last time that I ever saw him.

* * *

**Another chapter is complete!**

**This random thought popped into my head the other day. I was thinking what if we knew each other. Like what if I know you and you know me, but you don't know that I'm writing this, and I don't know that you're reading it. Or what if I'm that girl that you've smiled at in the hall, or the girl who made that speech in front of all those people. Isn't that weird to think about? I don't know, I just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Anyways, please read and review as always! And again, thank you for all your support!**

**~Lillie**


	8. Ties to Be Made

**CLARY POV**

Time seemed to go slower after my meeting with Jace. I wasn't sure if it was because I missed him, or because absolutely nothing happened. Or not to me at least. It was a unanimous decision that I shouldn't do anything to dangerous (such as be a Shadowhunter), until after I gave birth, which would be in another twenty-two weeks if it was on my due date.

For the past four weeks I had been stuck shelving things, and answering the phones in Luke's bookstore. I was sure that I would literally die of boredom. I had absolutely nothing to do. I had had so much free time on my hands that I had been able to reread the entire _Harry Potter_ series and read _Gone With the Wind_ (not once, but twice).

The bell on the door chimed, as Luke entered the store. He was carrying a large box, visibly full of books. Luke walked over to where I sat, behind the counter, and set the books down, exhaling loudly.

"Heavy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled," They weigh about as much as a box of rocks."

I smiled. In the past few years I'd become even closer with Luke. He was more like my father than he had ever been before, even though he already was like my father.

Luke looked around the bookstore for customers. But there hadn't been any all day, and it was unlikely that there would be anyone here in the next few hours. Not to say that business wasn't successful, it was just that people tended to not arrive at the store until after two.

"Do you think you can handle the store for a few hours?"

"Of course," I told him.

"And do you think that you could shelve the new books?" he asked," But only one at a time, because I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I am a very capable human being," I said.

"Okay," he laughed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

I picked up Luke's keys and threw them to him. He gave me one last smile before leaving. He was just driving away when my cell phone began to ring. I glanced down. It was Isabelle.

"Hello?" I answered, as I picked up the phone.

"Hey! Are you busy?" she asked.

"Well, I'm working right no-" I said, before being interrupted.

"So basically you're not doing anything."

"I actually have some things to shelve," I told her.

"I'll be there in few hours," she said," Do you you want coffee? Wait, nevermind, you can't have coffee. What do you want instead? Actually, I'm just going to surprise you."

"Isabe-" I tried to say.

"See you in a bit!" she exclaimed, before hanging up.

"Great," I muttered.

Isabelle and books didn't exactly mix. As she saw it the only things books were good for was to record family trees. One day, however, I vowed that I would find a book that turned her into a book lover.

* * *

I picked another book out of the box. Judging from the cover it was clearly a fitness book. I walked down the aisles, until I found the correct one.

A book on the top shelf caught my eye as I slid the fitness book into it's place. _What_ _to Expect When You're Expecting_. That might come in handy. Though a book entitled _What To Expect When You're Expecting a Shadowhunter Baby Who's Father You Left, and Is Slowly Making Your Temperature Rise_, would have been much more helpful. Actually I did feel a little hot. But that wasn't the point. The basic book would just have to do.

Now if only I could get to it. I looked around for the ladder. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was a rolling ladder which was connected to the shelf I wouldn't have been able to get up to the book without "straining myself".

I pulled the ladder, making it squeak slightly as it rubbed against the rungs. I slid it to where I wanted it, and began to climb. When I reached the top I pulled the book of the shelf. I read the back, and was about to climb back down when I suddenly felt dizzy.

I put my hand to my forehead. I was burning up. What was going on? It didn't make. I really needed to to get off that ladder, but before I could I found myself slipping. I hit the floor with a loud thud, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I sat up, and looked around. I was... in a field. I scanned my surroundings, noting the grass and trees, and the castle in the distance. It wasn't just a field, it was a park. I was in Jardin de Luxembourg, in Paris.

I stood up, and turned around. That's when I spotted him. Sebastian was sitting on a bench, looking at me expectantly. I took a step back, tripping as I did so. My palms hit the grass, sending shockwaves up my arms.

I lifted my head, trying to locate Sebastian. He was already standing over me, with a large smile on his face. I tried to move back, but found myself too weak. My hands slipped an the slick glass, and my back hit the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Get up," he ordered.

I shook my head. His eyes widened in amusement. A sudden flash of heat ran through me.

"Feel that little sister?," he asked," That's your blood beginning to boil."

"Why are you doing this?" I shrieked.

"It's payback for what you and our brother did to me. I trusted you Clarissa. We were a family, and you destroyed everything."

"We were never a family."

"On the contrary. I was there for you, and I loved you. I do love you," he smiled, as he knelt down beside me," I'm more of a family than that werewolf, your mother, and that half blood child."

"You don't know what love is, you only know how to mimic it."

"What a rude thing to say," he scolded, reaching out to touch my face.

I tried to jerk away, but he caught my wrist. He tightened his grip when I attempted to twist free. I let out a yelp.

"Now, I wish to discus something of great importance," he told me, squeezing a little bit more," I fully support your choice of marrying Jace. Who better to marry than our own brother? However, he is not blood, and he cannot continue the family line. We could, Clarissa. I once spoke to you about Egyptian royalty, and how they would intermarry."

"No," I whimpered.

"The time is coming, Clarissa," Sebastian said," Soon you will join me, and we will rise up again, and take our rightful places as the leaders of this world."

A heat wave hit me, and I feel back into unconsciousness. Or as I'd figured out by that time, actual unconsciousness. None of this had been real, even if it had felt like it. Though one thing was certain, even if that had only happened in my head, Sebastian was coming for me.

* * *

**ISABELLE POV**

"Clary?" I called, as I entered the shop," I'm here, and I brought you some tea."

I walked over to the counter, and set her drink drink down. Where was she? Clary knew that I was coming.

"Clary?"

Still no answer. I looked around, hoping that I'd just overlooked her, but all I saw was books, books, and more books. Maybe she was in the back.

I sighed, and began to walk towards the back room. I was about half way there when I looked over, and saw a few ringlets of bright red hair peeking around the corner of on of the shelves. This would have been completely expected if it weren't for the fact that they were splayed across the ground, and a small, pale hand was also visible.

"Oh, my good!" I exclaimed, rushing forward.

I found her at the bottom of one of the book shelf ladders, unconscious. I immediately was on my knees, trying to wake her. To my shock, when I touched her skin it felt as if it where on fire. I shook her slightly. Nothing happened.

I in my pocket for my phone. When I finally got it out I found that there was no signal. I threw it dowb, angrily. I got up, and ran across the bookstore, to the counter. I searched around for Clary's phone. I eventually found it under a a pile of papers. I called Jocelyn without a second thought.

"Clary?" she answered.

"No, it's Isabelle," I panted.

"Isabelle. Where's Clary?"

"She's unconscious! And she's burning up," I told Jocelyn.

"Oh, god," Jocelyn said," Isabelle, I need you to stay with Clary. I'm going to call an ambulance, and try to be there as soon as I can. They're going to ask you questions, that you may not understand, but you'll have to try your best to answer them. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes. I'll try."

"Good," she told me," Now I'm going to hang up."

And then she did. I ran back to Clary, who was still laying in the floor. I pulled her into my arms, and began to cry. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt as if I was about to lose her. She was my best friend, and I was going to lose her.

* * *

I traced Clary's parabati rune with my finger tips, ignoring the seating pains which ran through my hand.

We were in the hospital, and she still hadn't woken up. Jocelyn was out in the hall speaking with Clary's doctor, and Luke was in the waiting room with Henry. I'd been sitting here for hours.

I turned my head towards the sound of footsteps, and Jocelyn coming back into the room. I noticed the tears on her face, as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"What did they say?" I managed to ask.

"They don't think that she should go through with it," she told me, looking up," They think that the baby will die before she can give birth."

"But you said that it was the baby that was the one with the high temperature, and that it would be fine," I argued.

"I know, but her temperature wasn't at 110.0 °F," Jocelyn said," The baby isn't the one dying, Clary is. And a baby can't be born if its mother dies."

"So what are they going to do?" I asked.

"They're going to let me make the decision."

"But it isn't yours to make!" I exploded," It isn't your baby!"

"She's my daughter, and there's no one else," Jocelyn countered

"There's Jace! It's his baby too!'

"Like he cares what happens," Jocelyn growled.

I angrily stood up, and ran from the room. I could hear Jocelyn calling after me, asking me where I was going. She would find out soon enough.

* * *

I opened every single drawer in sight, hoping to find the key. After Clary had accused me of breaking into her house I had given Simon her house hey, and told him to hide it. Now I couldn't find it. He had really done his job.

I could feel the angry, hot tears on my face. Clary's baby was going to die, and it was going to be all because of a stupid key. I'd called Simon a million times, and he hasn't bothered to answer.

I leaned against the fridge, and sank to the floor. I place my head between my legs, and began to cry. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but eventually the ringing of my phone brought me back to reality.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"What the hell is wrong?! Why do you keep calling me?!" Simon shouted through the phone.

"Where's the key I gave you?!" I asked, angry, happy, and heartbroken at the same time.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! All this for a key! Really Isabelle!? If that's all you really wanted to know, taped to the bottom of the sauerkraut jar in the fridge."

I immediately hung up, I got up, and opened the fridge. Simon wasn't lying when he said that it was taped to the sauerkraut jar. It was the one place he knew that I'd never think to look. I hated sauerkraut.

I took the key, and ran to the portal. I didn't hesitate to go into the house. However, I did hesitate before going up the stairs, because that's when I realized that I didn't need a key. In my angry and panicked state I didn't think.

I ran up to their bedroom, and didn't bother to knock, before entering. I immediately made out the shape of Jace in the bed. And... There was someone else too.

I stomped over to the bed, pulled the pillow out from under Jace's head, and hit in the face with it. Hard. He let out a yell, but I just pressed down onto face with the pillow. He flailed his arms around, making me press down even more. It took him a minute to fight the pillow of.

He had a crazed look in his eyes. It took him a moment to form his words.

"What are you doing, Isabelle," he whisper yelled," Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Oh, trying not to wake your little girlfriend?" I snarled.

"My girlfriend?!" he sputtered.

"Her!"

I pointed to the sleeping figure, hidden under the bed covers. His eyes followed yo where I pointed, and his I eyes widened. I stormed to the other side of the bed, and placed my hands on the covers, ready to pull.

"You may not want to wake her, but I sure as hell don't care!"

"Isabelle, don't!" he exclaimed.

But it was too late, I was already pulling the covers of the sleeping girl. The naked girl opened her eyes in shock, and began screaming. And so did I.

She was just as shocked as I was. Only, she wasn't a she. She was a he. And not only was she a he, she was my brother.

"Why is he naked?!" I screamed," And why is he in your bed?!

"I told you not to do it," Jace muttered, at me.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?" I managed ask, despite being frozen in shock.

"Please give the sheets back," Alec begged.

I threw the sheets at him, and he promptly wrapped them around his waist.

"Someone tell me what I'm seeing!" I demanded.

"Well," Jace smirked," Alec and I have recently been going out drinking, a lot. And well last night one thing led to another, and we end up-"

"Oh, my god!" I shrieked," I don't want to hear this!"

"That is not what happened," Jace said, appalled.

"Then what did?!"

"We played strip go fish, and Alec lost. Hence him being naked, and me being clothed."

"Your wife is in a hospital and your playing a god freaking children's game!" I yelled.

"Well there was stripping involved, so I'd hardly call it a children's g- Clary's in the hospital?"

"Alec, I need you to get out," I said, in the calmest voice that I could manage.

"But, but-" Alec stuttered.

"Out."

He frowned, but got up. He definitely wasn't happy. When he was gone I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is she really in the hospital?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"The baby is raising her temperature. She passed out."

"And why are you telling me?" he gulped," She left me."

"Because you're the only one who can do, or will do what she want," I told him.

"And what is that?"

"You can choose to save your baby," I said.

"Who's going to hurt it?" he inquired, looking as if he were about to cry.

"The doctors want her to terminate, but she's unconscious, and Jocelyn is going to choose to save Clary. But you could stop that. You could go to the hospital, and not let them, and it would give me some time to find someone to make her better. And-"

"Please stop," he whispered," I don't want to hear this. I don't want you here. You need to leave."

"Jace," I protested.

"No, Isabelle. Go."

I stood up, and went to the door. It was clear that he wasn't going to listen to me. I had come here all for nothing.

"She wants this baby so badly, and the only person who can let her have it is you. I hope you can live with the decision that you make," I said, before leaving.

* * *

**JACE POV**

"I hope I can too," I whispered.

* * *

**I wrote most of that today. Not being in school gives you a lot of time to do nothing. In the past two days I've finished an entire season of Doctor Who, watched the Princess Diaries, watched all the episodes of Dracula, watched Stuck In Love with Lily Collins (I thought it was adorable), and a bunch of other things which were too terrible for me to remember. This is what having pneumonia does to a person I suppose.**

**Anyways, I believe that this was a massive chapter. A lot happened. Actually, I originally intended for Isabelle to find a girl in Jace's bed, but the more I thought about it the less it worked, and that's how Alec ended up in his bed.**

**Please review! I really love the inspirational things you're saying. I also take constructive criticism!**

**~Lillie**


End file.
